A primary pocketbook can refer to a tote, pouch, bag, purse, handbags, pocketbook, clutch, etc. which is typically hand held or carried with a strap(s) and used to transport personal items, such as holding money, toiletries, small purchases, credit cards, checkbook, glasses etc. These pocketbooks are commonly used as an everyday necessity for individuals storing their needed items and always relying on having them in an easily located place. Many different styles of pocketbook have been created and designed.
A removably attached secondary carrier(s) can refer to a tote, pouch, pocketbook, purse, handbag, pocketbook, clutch, wallet, cellphone case, organizer, or eyewear case, etc., and can have one or more openings, e.g., slits or pockets, for carrying certain of the contents. The removably attached secondary carrier(s) may have one opening for a cell phone, or several openings to carry lipsticks, pens, compacts, money, creams, gum, perfumes, etc., or any combination of large and small openings for holding any type of accessory that one might wish to carry in the primary pocketbook. The opening or openings can be closable, e.g., a zippered opening for holding money.
Having a small removably attached secondary carrier(s) within the primary pocketbook allows for one to carry particular items in a designated removable place and also allows for one to remove the removably attached secondary carrier(s) easily and carry a smaller amount of contents without the larger primary pocketbook.
Having a large or small removably attached secondary carrier(s) outside of and removably attached to a primary pocketbook allows for one to carry particular items in a designated removable place and also allows for one to remove the removably attached secondary carrier(s) easily and carry all or a smaller amount of contents without use of the primary pocketbook.
There have been many attempts to make pocketbooks more accommodating. However, there is a need for a pocketbook system that gives the user the enormous flexibility, ability, and choice of this pocketbook system to easily mix and match how many pocketbooks and/or other carriers and/or strap(s) will be sufficient or desired for that day or evenings' use while this pocketbook system is still easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
One of the objects of this device is to satisfy this need.